


Sticky and Sweet

by Anonymous



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Dom/sub, Eating out, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fetish Clothing, Food Sex, Fucking in a FranXX, Gap Filler, Missing Scene, Object Penetration, Teasing, kokotwo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “You don’t need to bother with any Stamen.” Zero Two squeezes Kokoro’s butt, but not too aggressively. It’s just gentle enough to be soft and soothing. A flat, simple smile pulls Zero Two’s cheeks up.“Zero Two-chan...” Kokoro sounds something akin to awestruck. “I-I’ll do it, then.” There’s a foreign wisp of resolve in her voice that makes Zero Two briefly raise her thin brows.After the post-battle scene in Episode 8 “Boys X Girls”





	Sticky and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> something else that a friend on discord inspired me to write :) you know who you are.

The girls had chewed out the boys and snapped at them until their shrill yelling for them to “leave” was finally heard out. The boys had shuffled out of the hangar quickly and without protest—the situation was already dicey and lacking in their favor. 

So now the girls are left to go shower. 

Ichigo, Ikuno, then Miku, and... Kokoro is right on her tail when Zero Two wraps her arm around her ample waist, laying her palm flat against her lower stomach. It’s just a little squishy. 

A soft, flustered gasp from Kokoro prompts the others, a good few feet ahead of them, to briskly turn around. 

“We’ll join you in a minute,” says Zero Two quickly and without hesitation. Her face is right up against Kokoro’s left temple; when she moves her eyes up, she can see that blush pink hair cascading down onto her shoulder. Kokoro shivers. 

Both Ichigo and Miku look like they’re about to protest—opening their mouths just the slightest bit, scowls still on their faces—but they don’t. Perhaps the boys’ actions are still weighing too much on their minds. Getting clean is more pressing of an issue to them, and Zero Two’s actions right now aren’t exactly out of the ordinary for her. 

The other girls turn back around and continue stalking toward the showers. Soon they’re out of sight; Zero Two removes her arm and steps forward to stand next to the other. Kokoro relaxes only by a small fraction. “Z-Zero Two-chan, w-what are you—“ 

Zero Two sticks her tongue out and runs it up Kokoro’s face, from her delicate jawline all the way up to her cheekbone. She pulls back just as fast as the lick had happened. 

So does Kokoro, who yelps and jumps away, but still clutches the orange towel closely to her nearly nude body. Her face shades to a lovely maroon color. It makes Zero Two laugh in a low, almost arrogant tone. 

“Futoshi’s right, you know. You have such a beautiful body...” Her voice trails off and she reaches out to stroke Kokoro’s smooth chin, and stare into her deep blue eyes. She presses herself against Kokoro. “Let me ravish it.” 

Kokoro’s lip trembles, but she can’t stop herself from gazing back into Zero Two’s seafoam irises. There’s tension in Kokoro’s stare, but also curiosity. “I-I...” Kokoro swallows hard, her grip on her towel lessens a bit. 

Zero Two licks her lips, letting her hand fall to cup one of Kokoro’s plump breasts. Kokoro simultaneously shivers and winces, but she doesn’t step back. Her lip _does_ start quivering again. 

Zero Two leans in closely, neck craned down. “Ahhh, I knew you wouldn’t say ‘no,’ Darling...” She traces her soft lips with one finger. “It’s because of _the book_ , right?” Zero Two revels in the way Kokoro’s eyes go wide with fear. “Fufufu! I won’t tell anyone. But you want to try it, don’t you?”

Kokoro looks downward, seemingly thinking about this. Without looking back up, Kokoro slowly nods. “B-But two Pistils together can’t make a baby...” Kokoro shifts in place, now clasping her hands at her chest nervously. 

“Maybe it’s better off that way,” reasons Zero Two after a moment, and Kokoro perks up a bit like this is some great epiphany. “It’s less trouble. That’s the only reason you’re interested in a silly boy, isn’t it, Darling?” She presses even further into Kokoro’s comparatively softer body, and brings her fingers up to push some of Kokoro’s ash blonde hair behind her shoulder, then the stray strands behind her ear. Her hand the traces down her neck and back, all the way to her pillowy bottom. 

“You don’t need to bother with any Stamen.” Zero Two squeezes Kokoro’s butt, but not too aggressively. It’s just gentle enough to be soft and soothing. A flat, simple smile pulls Zero Two’s cheeks up. 

“Zero Two-chan...” Kokoro sounds something akin to awestruck. “I-I’ll do it, then.” There’s a foreign wisp of resolve in her voice that makes Zero Two briefly raise her thin brows. 

“Mmm, that’s the spirit.” Zero Two wastes no time—she picks Kokoro up bridal style and carries her sturdily in her arms. Kokoro, of course, had yelped when it happened so suddenly, face shading to a bright crimson as the other smirked. 

Zero Two heads to the elevators.

* * *

Strelizia is dormant, locked firmly in its docking station, but its face is still flipped down from the recent mission. Zero Two literally just saunters in with Kokoro in her arms and the faceplate closes securely behind them. 

She sits Kokoro down on the pilot’s seat so delicately that it’s as if she’s made of glass. Zero Two will be fragile with her—as fragile as she _can_ be, anyway. She doesn’t want to ruin her, of course.

The FranXX isn’t powered on, but Zero Two still makes sure it’s in radio silence. Video, too. She’s all for risks, but not the horribly stupid ones like leaving the internal camera and microphone on. 

Zero Two watches the shorter Pistil relax on the cushioned seat. Watches her butt move around in that perfectly round shape, like a ripened fruit.

A fruit she’ll soon eagerly bite into. 

Zero Two grabs the part of the towel that’s covering her cleavage. She feels the supple warmth of Kokoro’s breasts touching either side of her fingers. She rips the towel away without any hesitation, without any time for Kokoro to really react. 

Kokoro does let out a yelp, strained enough that it sends a spark of arousal up Zero Two’s spine. She licks her lips. 

There isn’t too much of her Pistil suit that she needs to tear off—the Klaxosaur’s thick, gooey blue liquid had already done most of that, burning large holes to expose Kokoro’s bottom, most of her back, part of one breast, her abdomen, and her thighs and knees. 

Zero Two slips her finger between the thin, sleek material at her chest and the hole exposing most of it. She slowly and sensually rips off the part of the suit that covers her other breast, exposing both of Kokoro’s hard nipples. 

Out of all of the girls, Kokoro has the softest figure. Her boobs are no exception to this—they’re perky and fat, like fluffed-up pillows. “Z-Zero Two-chan, you’re staring...” She says it so cutely bashful, when deep down she loves being gawked at—she’s aroused by being watched. 

“I like them best,” Zero Two says flatly, moving her fingers and running them across either breast. Then, both hands move downward to cup them, to lift them up and down. They jiggle when she drops them back into place, and as Zero Two gropes them, Kokoro moans and squeals. 

Zero Two removes her hands, letting Kokoro readjust herself in the seat. 

Then Zero Two goes for her thighs so suddenly that Kokoro doesn’t have time to react. The fabric rips apart easily with a satisfying _zip_. Her soft inner thighs are revealed, along with the smoothness of her vagina. She reaches out, almost in a trance, to run her fingers along the curve of it.

Kokoro, shivering in anticipation, reaches her own hand out to caress Zero Two’s cheek fondly (she has that soft, aroused look on her face, combined with embarrassment visible in her red cheeks and how she bites her bottom lip), but—

“—No touching. Don’t move your arms.” Her commanding tone is enough to make Kokoro listen without hesitation. She stops and lets her arms rest on the Stamen’s seat— _Hiro’s seat_. Why is Zero Two so intent on fucking Kokoro in the same chair that her beloved Darling sits in every time they pilot? 

Kokoro draws a quiet breath. Right, Zero Two had called _her_ ‘Darling’ too... So who is it then? Who’s really her Darling?

“W-Why do you call me that...?” She can’t stop the question from forming on her lips and then coming out. Usually she’s not one to speak out so boldly. Perhaps this isn’t the best time nor position to be doing so, but the words were already out. 

“Hmmm?” Zero Two stops herself right as her neck is inclined and her tongue is slicked with thick saliva, ready to devour her. “‘Darling,’ you mean?”

She swallows—Zero Two looks awfully impatient. “Y-Yes. W-Why not just ‘Kokoro’?”

“Because you’re my Darling,” she says simply, as if it’s an obvious fact. She leans down again when—

“But what about Hiro-kun—“

“—Oh? He’s my Darling ‘cause he rides with me, but you’re my _darling_ Darling...” How does she explain it? Well, she’s not in the mood to, anyhow. Zero Two smirks at Kokoro. “Don’t think about it too hard.”

Then, Zero Two goes down on her. 

“Ah...” It’s not that Kokoro recoils—the feeling is strange, but it’s pleasurable. So pleasurable that she’s overcome for a moment and freezes up. It’s too good to be true, she never would’ve imagined it could be this good. Her eyes squeeze shut and a shiver slithers up her spine as Zero Two’s tongue keeps licking her clit. She laps it up as if she were drinking it dry. Kokoro grips so tight on the pilot seat’s armrests that her hands start shaking. 

Zero Two fondles her clit with her slick tongue, tickling it with the tip and then swirling it around. “A-Ah! Z-Zero Two-chan, please—!” She writhes, her legs trembling.

Her tongue moves down, right as her fingers dance along Kokoro’s inner thighs, teasing the sensitive area of her crotch. She licks Kokoro’s hole, darting in and out. Jabbing inside like punch after punch, then finally delving in deep. Rapidly, Zero Two abuses Kokoro’s walls, scrubbing aggressively along either side. Back and forth, back and forth, a rhythmic swaying of Kokoro’s hips accompanying her licking and slurping. It’s no surprise to Kokoro that Zero Two is good with her mouth. 

Kokoro’s hole starts to get sticky, and even wetter, prompting a drawn-out moan from Zero Two. She likes it best when it’s so slick and salty. Her head bobs up and down with each forceful penetration of her tongue between Kokoro’s walls. 

“Y-You’re so c-cold...” Kokoro mewls, just like as Zero Two straightens back up. 

She wipes the spit off the corners of her mouth with the back of her hand. “But you’re warm, my dear.” A laugh from her. “So warm! You’re lovely, Darling!” As she says this, Zero Two lurches forward and rests the side of her head along Kokoro’s stomach. She reaches one hand out to caress her hip and waist, trailing down each supple curve. 

Then she moves her head lower to lay on her vagina. One palm goes up to stroke her stomach. “You don’t need a baby to ruin this gorgeous body,” she says almost absentmindedly, walking her fingers up to her breasts again and flicking each nipple. “You taste just like fresh flowers, and pancakes at breakfast...

“But I can make you taste even sweeter.” Zero Two leans over to the Pistil’s position, shuffling around things that Kokoro can’t see. What she finally pulls up is a jar halfway full of thick, gooey honey, golden-brown with drips of it on the sides of the glass. 

A little gasp comes from Kokoro when Zero Two unscrews the lid, scooting closer to the pilot’s seat once again. Her hand grasps the scooper, and Kokoro willingly spreads her legs wider. 

Zero Two lifts the scooper up high in her grip, the excess honey dripping off into her open mouth. She dips it in for more, hovering it over Kokoro’s abdomen. She flicks it outward, honey falling onto her belly button, then Zero Two drags the trail along under her breasts and to her hips. Kokoro shakes from shivering so bad. The honey must be cold, after all, but that doesn’t stop Zero Two from lathering more onto her soft skin. 

It’s fortunate that Zero Two liked to keep snacks up in the cockpit for downtime during missions. In a spur of the moment she’d though to use it, to keep it interesting. 

She leans over her menacingly, brushing her palms along Kokoro’s forearms. A deep blush makes Kokoro’s entire face go red. “O-Oh, this is...” Her rich blue eyes dart about, looking at various points of the detailed walls. “I-It does feel nice.”

“I thought you’d say so,” agrees Zero Two, tracing the cup of one of Kokoro’s breasts. Then, she arches her back, bringing her lips down to Kokoro’s skin. This time, she’ll be gentle: Careful lapping along the area near her belly button, calming licks at her stomach’s center, drawn-out suckling of the honey at her hips and waist. 

“But the final touch is this,” says Zero Two, when all the honey has been eaten off of Kokoro’s plush features, leaving a sticky film. Again, her hands find the honey jar, and she pulls back, spreading Kokoro’s legs again. 

She takes the scooper, full of honey, and runs it along the curve of her vagina, first stimulating her clit briefly and then sliding over her hole, then her asshole. “Nnngh!” comes from Kokoro. “W-What—!” Zero Two pulls it back up briskly to refill it with honey. 

Kokoro’s vagina tenses up. Her legs lock into place. “Relax, Darling,” says Zero Two, in a lovingly soothing voice. But even as she says this, she takes the scooper and presses it intimidatingly against her hole. 

After some more squirming, Kokoro gradually relaxes, relishing in the feeling. She wants to be full. She wants Zero Two to take her. 

“That’s a good girl,” purrs Zero Two, licking her lips, which are pulled into a broad grin. A sneer. A smirk. Her sharp, fang-like incisors are showing. “I know you can take it.”

Zero Two presses harder, the scooper now engulfed by her folds. 

“...Mmm!” Kokoro clamps a hand over her mouth, silencing her groans and yells. More small pushes on Zero Two’s part. 

“See? You don’t need a dick when you have this,” she says gruffly, sliding the scooper deeper, deeper, deeper. She swirls it around, and the sound of it sticking to the honey and her moist walls makes Zero Two want to touch herself.

But that’s for another day. 

Kokoro’s toes squirm. Legs pulled back into the chair, calves pressed up against her thighs, she pushes closer with pleasure. Just a little stick like this can get her off so well. 

Zero Two jerks it down into her, and that’s about all Kokoro can take. 

A sticky, wet substance squirts out of her hole as she tenses up again, shouting, “Zero Two-chan—!” Her feet fall off the seat limply, the honey scooper sticking out of her wet hole, held up proudly by pulsing, raw walls. 

Zero Two yanks it out with a loud, innocent laugh gracing her lips. And Kokoro relaxes from her orgasm, letting her body go limp. 

“Well,” Zero Two says, getting up and stretching. Kokoro is still in her seat, panting but with a dazed smile. “That was fun, don’t you think?”

All Kokoro can do is nod numbly, but...then smile up at her softly. All she can manage to utter is a “Thank you...” between heavy breaths. 

That makes Zero Two stop in her tracks. She hadn’t been expecting _that_. “Don’t say that,” she says quickly, shoving her honey pot away into it’s secret compartment with the rest of her stash. 

Now, Zero Two stands in the archway of the open faceplate, one heeled foot already outside of the FranXX. She turns her head back as she grabs onto one of the sides—her plump ass sticking out suspiciously sexily. “You should go shower with the rest of them, Darling,” she says, popping a fresh lollipop into her mouth. “Until next time...” 

The sound of her clicking footsteps along the metal walkway echoes through Kokoro’s very being, leaving her aching for more.


End file.
